Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay is a pagan witch from Albion. She is the half sister of Arthur Pendragon. She was once married to Liam Jones and is the mother of Sir Tristan of Cornovii and Ava, Valide Hutan of Osmanilar. Early Life Morgan was the second daughter born to the Cornish warlord Gorlois of Tintagyl, and Lady Igraine, a descendent of ancient Lyonesse royalty with a strong connection to the worship of Avalon and magic. Her older sister was Morgause of Orkney. Her birth was described by her parents as unremarkable but Morgan was a precocious baby and young child. Many of Igraine's companions claimed that she was bewitched, or a changeling child (an old, sickly faery that had been switched with the baby at birth.) Igraine however, claimed a lot of her Lyonesse blood in her, although it was Morgause who resembled her mother's side more. Morgan gained the ability to speak unusually early but was often quiet, sullen and would listen intently to adult conversations. She rarely slept well and would have very vivid, mature dreams about the people around her seemingly knowing information about them that she had not been privy, had been a secret, or had yet to happen. In most regards Morgan was raised rather typically for a little girl of a noble house learning needlework and knitting, music and dancing. Her parents were Christian but both held a high regard for the priestesses of Avalon. When Morgan was four years old her mother was raped by King Uther who entered the castle disguised as her father by way of Merlin's enchantment. claimed that she saw beneath the enchantment and knew it was not her father and knew that her father would soon be dead, she also claimed to have witnessed the entire assault despite being in a different room when it occurred. When Igraine found she was with child she accepted Uther's proposal for marriage but remained in Tintagyl to have the baby so as not to alert the people at court regarding the early birth that might effect the child's legitimacy. After Arthur was born and Merlin took him away Morgan marked Merlin as an enemy for killing her father and allowing her mother to be raped. Uther moved the family out of Tintagyl and into Carleon. They lived together briefly before Morgause was sent to Orkney to be married to King Lot at the age of thirteen, Morgan who was five was to sent to an abbey in Cornovii. Uther disliked the reminder of Gorlois' children around him and found Igraine's attention was distracted by her daughters. Morgan lived in the abbey for several years where she was taught to read and write, and studied plants and medicine. The abbess admired Morgan's exceptional aptitude for learning but chastised her for disinterest in prayer. Morgan was solitary, miserable and sickly looking and would often run away from the abbey and hide from the nuns for days in the trees or in caves. She would come back sometimes on her own accord in a filthy state but alive and otherwise well claiming that the spirits had cared for her in the wilderness. By the age of ten he began spending less and less time at prayer and studies choosing instead to meditate in the wilderness and among the ancient stone circles. The nuns attempted to discipline her in a number of was including locking her in her cell. However, Morgan refused to eat or drink until she was set free starving and dehydrating herself for days. The nuns tried to force feed her but Morgan would immediately regurgitate what she was given. She was then tied to her bed and forcef ed, but she managed to regurgitate again while lying on her back. When she nearly choked to death on her own vomit the Abbess let her free. Morgan continued to work hard in the abbey gardens and mixed the herbs to make medicines which she used to heal the invalids in the alms houses. When she was twelve years old she began showing signs of precocious sexuality and spoke openly to the nuns about what she had read or learned from animals in the wild. She made lewd comments to both the nuns in her abbey and the monks in the monastery that shared the land. When she was thirteen she seduced a monk in the abbey gardens after dark. The monk eventually confessed his sins and Morgan was brought before the bishop to stand trial. She admitted freely and unapologetically what she had done, claiming that it was not the first nor only time she had seduced a monk, and that she had also explored "physical ecstasy" with two of her fellow sisters. She then asked if the bishop himself wanted to partake. The Bishop sent Morgan away from the Abbey to Orkney to be with her sister and under the watch of King Lot. Morgan had wanted to return to her mother but she had gone into seclusion since Uther's recent death. Morgan lived in Orkney for three years. She was glad to be reunited with Morgause and helped care for her during her pregnancy and subsequent birth and helped care for her children. She was glad to be free from the confines of the monastery although since she was still officially a novice Lot made no arrangement for her marriage. Morgan became more aware of the spirit world when living in Orkney, since Lot was also a pagan she became better acquainted with the rituals of Orkney. Morgan learned that the gods and spirits of beyond the mystical veil differed from region to region, their temperaments causing a distinct difference in nature of the regions. Orkney, as a much harsher land that Cornwall was, in Morgan's understanding, ruled over by fiercer entities. She began to commune with the spirits and the gods in increasing intensity. She once disappeared into wilds of Orkney for an entire winter returning shortly after the beginning of Spring alarming Lot and Morgause who had believed her to be dead. She frequently began speaking allowed in tongues and going into trances. She spoke frequently about the Coming of Arthur but in such loose and nonsensical terms that few understood what she was saying until years after Arthur became king. Lot was superstitious, and blamed a series of odd accidents and tragedies among his men-at-arms on Morgan's communions with the spirits. He became frightened of her walking around the castle at night, preying on his men-at-arms. He warned his men away from her. When Lot's sister gave birth to stillborn twin girls Lot immediately blamed on Morgan's meddling and cast her out, returning her to the convent in Cornovii, she was nearly sixteen and was asked to make a decision on becoming a sister which she refused to do and promptly left the Abbey to make her own way in the world. Morgan had no home to return to apart from Tintagyl which was now occupied by one of King Mark's retainers. She travelled to Castle Dore to King Mark's court and requested o be made Lady of Tintagyl as heir to her father, Gorlois but was laughed out. She was offered a position at his own court as companion to Mark's mother Blanchefore, which Morgan refused out of insult. At the Court of King Arthur After leaving Cornovii again she went in search of the Sisters of Avalon hoping to find solace with the women who had reached a high enough a level of consciousness with the spirit world to become part of it. She believed that her Mother's Lyonesse background would serve in her favour. Yet for all her summons they did not appear to her. She spent her time following rumours and sightings, travelling as a pilgrim from place to place across Albion. At some point during this time she heard of her brother Arthur pulling the sword from the stone and being proclaimed High King of Albion. Morgan considered seeking him out instead but decided the time was not the right one since Arthur faced many battles during this period and his position was tenuous. After Arthur's broke the alliance between Lot and Urien and entered the first sue for peace. Morgan made her way to Caerleon to reunite with her brother. She was greeted warmly by Arthur who was eager to meet his true family. Morgan and Arthur forged a strong initial friendship, and Arthur even attempted to broker a marriage between her and his foster-brother Sir Kay. Morgan became a lady of the court, reuniting briefly with her mother Igraine who came briefly out of her solitude to swear fealty to her son. Morgan was also introduced to Merlin at this time. He almost immediately noted her power calling it a chaotic and unruly force. In spite of her enmity toward him she had an immense respect for his wisdom and both felt they understood each other more than most of their peers. Morgan agreed to take lessons from Merlin, particularly in understanding and controlling her powers. Morgan moved to Camelot with the rest of the court while the castle was still being built and was present during Arthur's continuing battles with the Saxons remaining with the rest of the women barricaded behind the walls for safety. She was also briefly reunited with her sister Morgause and her nephews Sir Gawain and Sir Agravaine during Morgause's attempt to establish peace with Orkney. When Arthur married Guinevere Morgan became one of the Queen's companions, and as sister to the King she gained a very prestigious position within court with many Lords and Knights interested in courting her and asking for her hand. Morgan showed little interest in marriage but was sexually promiscuous gaining much scorn from the Queen and the other court ladies. Morgan and Guinevere were always at odds making a difficult domestic situation for Arthur. Things worsened significantly when Morgan began a passionate affair with Guinevere's handsome, married cousin Sir Guiomar. The two made little attempt at concealing their tryst and made a mockery of Guiomar's wife. Guinevere pressure Arthur into sending Guiomar and his wife back to marrying Morgan to one of his Lords and insisting that she was sent away from Camelot. Arthur eventually relented, offering Morgan's hand to King Urien of Gorre in gratitude for his loyalty. Morgan agreed to the marriage, Urien's lands were vast and Morgan would have a great deal of independence as queen over them. Queen of Gore Morgan became pregnant soon after her wedding after which Urien returned to Arthur's court, leaving his pregnant wife behind. Merlin visited her in Gorre to continue her lessons further with him. She already had a comprehensive understanding of astronomy and herbalism from her time at the convent so Merlin helped her use this as the focal point of her powers. She gained the ability to cast spells using the elements and plants both to influence the atmosphere around her and defend herself particularly involving illusionment and shape shifting. The two became very close with Merlin living with her almost permanently. Merlin attempted to seduce her which Morgan refused adamantly swearing that she would use the powers she had learned against Merlin, to torture him to death if he ever lay a hand on her and banished him from Gorre. In retaliation Merlin showed her future to her, that her existence meant nothing except to be the deliverer and guardian of Arthur's body when he was taken to Avalon. Morgan refused to believe that Merlin had forged such a destiny for Arthur, destroying her family and rewarding her with so little. Morgan gave birth to her son Ywain by the following year. She spent the early years as Queen of Gore as an attentive mother while continuing her study of magic, and since Urien spent much of his time back at court leaving Morgan in charge of their lands. She began an affair with one of her husband's bannermen, Bertolais who continued to be loyal to her for many years. Bertolais brought her news from Camelot, telling her honestly that Guinevere had persuaded Arthur to keep Morgan from court, arranging with Urien to keep her at Gore. Morgan became paranoid about this and sent spies to court to keep her informed about this. Isolated in Gorre she became deeply paranoid about her absence from court, and began to use her spies as vessels to see through and communicate with the courtiers. She saw the gossip and slander against her started by Guinevere and became increasingly angry at both Arthur's indifference and Merlin's agreement that Morgan was dangerous and better away from court. Morgan sent word to Arthur offering her help using magic to assist with his latest battle against the Saxon rebels. When Arthur refused Morgan concluded Arthur was weak to both Merlin and Guinevere's manipulation. Morgan began to become more ambitious with her magic during this time even squaring of her own enchanted lands on the border of Gorre, this would become the Vale of No Return. She also began communications with other witch queens, including Queen Sebile. Urien returned to Gorre briefly to collect nine year old Ywain to take him away to squire at Camelot. Urien brought with him his bannerman the pagan Sir Accolon of Gaul who had been in attendance at Camelot with him and had forged a close friendship with the King. Morgan became besotted with Accolon to distraction paying for the best armour for him and parading him through Gorre as the best of all the knights. Accolon was admiring of Morgan's powers and connection with the old gods and spirits. He encouraged her magic. Their affair was very passionate although they disagreed on Arthur's abilities as King, Morgan praised Accolon's wisdom in all other regards and encouraged him to return to Camelot to make himself better known as a knight and receive lands and powers. In the mean time Morgan sent one of her spies to Camelot with a cursed mantle to present to the Queen as a "peace offering." However, one of the Sisters of Avalon, Nimue, appeared at court and warned the King and Queen of it before Guinevere tried it on. To avoid a scandal and maintain a united front Arthur kept it hidden from court but banished Morgan from Camelot and warned Urien to keep her guarded and watched. Morgan sought out the Sisters of Avalon again furious that she had been refused contact when she had last tried to make contact only for them to appear to her enemies. She swore never to join them now even if they wished it and promised that she would never come to them with Arthur's body or let him be the King they supported. When Accolon, Urien, and Arthur went on a hunting trip, Morgan arranged for her ladies to invite them onto their pleasure boat where they were all drugged. Arthur awoke in a cell where Morgan, in disguise had switched Excalibur and given it to Accolon, told Arthur that he would be set free if he battled a mysterious knight of her own choosing. Arthur agreed, and met Accolon, who had received the same challenge, on the field. Morgan intended for Accolon to kill Arthur with Excalibur and take the throne by Power of Combat, although she knew Accolon would never agree to the task if fully informed. Without Excalibur or the scabbard Arthur was susceptible to the same wounds as a normal man, and with an inferior sword struggled to defend himself. Accolon was about to deliver a fatal blow, when Nimue appeared once more and switched back the sword, to which Arthur's wounds healed and Accolon's opened. Arthur demanded the removal of Accolon's helmet, and as he did they realised the truth of what had occurred. As Accolon died in Arthur's arms Arthur called for Morgan's immediate capture. Morgan however, had returned to Gorre where she beheaded Urien in his sleep, believing herself to be free to be with Accolon. She then waited for Accolon to come to her. She sensed his death, and in her despair began to conjure dark magic and vengeful spirits to rise up and take revenge. Merlin came to her aid before Arthur's soldiers arrived. She escaped with her female companions, chased by Arthur and his knights. Morgan then turned herself and all of her women into a pillars of stone, a difficult magical feat to escape from. Believing Morgan had sacrificed her life instead of being captured Arthur left her behind. Morgan lifted the spell and broke company with her companions, disappearing into the woods. The Vale of No Return Morgan left Albion for several years travelling across many nations to learn their magic and wisdoms. At stome point during these years she also went to Agrabah, she became particularly interested in the mysticism of the Druze and entered the house of the newly wealthy Ali Baba as a slave girl where she went by the name Morgiana. She earned great favour by helping disguise Ali Baba's brother's murder as a natural death, saving Ali's life, and killing the leader of the forty thieves. As a reward, Ali Baba arranged a marriage between her and his son Hatem, but Morgan left before the marriage was consumated. When Morgan returned to Albion she set up court in the Vale of No Return in the ruins of a Hellenic Villa in the forest alone at first living in solitude for two years, to mark her mourning for Accolon. She later gave residence to Bertolais as her Seneschal and Man-at-Arms, and sent for her female followers, including her friend Queen Sebile. Morgan was rarely sighted during this time, and those who did recognised her for her ravaged appearance claiming to Arthur that she had traded in her looks for the devil's power. She appeared emaciated and in an often ragged appearance despite her status as Queen of her realm. She and Sebile practiced dark forms of magic experimenting on the capture of Arthur's knights and attempts on Guinevere's life. Merlin forged an alliance with Nimue during this time and thwarted most of Morgan's attempts but both were reluctant to access the Vale of No Return due to the chaotic nature of Morgan's magic making it unpredictable in regard to escaping the realm. Merlin disappeared soon afterwards, most believed this was due to Nimue's betrayal and imprisonment of him but was actually the beginning of Merlin's larger plans as leader of the Adversarial force. After which the Lady of the Lake presented Sir Lancelot du Lac, her adopted son, to his court. Lancelot was made Knight of the Round Table after saving Sir Gawain in battle. Morgan established a strange obsession with Lancelot of both deep love, admiring him for his good looks and brilliance in combat, and absolute hate for his sneering morality and adoration for Arthur and Guinevere. (Morgan's confused feelings would later be explained by the realisation that Sir Lancelot, an Avonlean castaway, unbeknownst to him a victim of a switch of fate with Morgan's future husband Liam Jones and was living on a split life trajectory.) She attempted to approach him on several of his missions and attempted to seduce him which he refused consistently. At first Morgan resented him for his moralistic principles against sex, but when she realised it was because of his love for Guinevere she became furious. She attempted to reveal Lancelot's affair with Guinevere to Arthur several times but Arthur refused any contact with Morgan and paid no heed to "her falsities." At one point Morgan and Sebile captured Lancelot when he had been sleeping under a tree. Morgan kept him prisoner at the Vale of no Return, where he could not escape without her permission. She tortured him with spirits and revelations of his affair with Guinevere leading to her execution by Arthur. During his imprisonment Sir Gawain was captured, Morgan sent Lancelot to go and save her nephew with whom she was still affectionate, but made him swear to return to her once the deed was done. True to his word Lancelot did so. Amused by his loyalty Morgan set him free again on the promise that he would stay away from Guinevere. Out of honour Lancelot did so, going half mad with despair and go into isolation to ensure he would keep his oath. Morgan and Sebile then concocted a plan to capture the Fischer King's daughter Elaine of Corbenic, a famous admirer of Lancelot, in a tower and torturing her by boiling her in a bath unable to free herself. The two, in disguise then approached Lancelot informing him of the Elaine's terrible suffering. Lancelot immediately went to rescue Elaine. When Elaine had recovered she offered herself to Lancelot in gratitude, but Lancelot refused her, claiming only to love Guinevere. Morgan, then offered Elaine magic to disguise herself as Guinevere in order to seduce Lancelot. Tempted, Elaine took Morgan's offer and spent the night with Lancelot, conceiving Sir Galahad. When the baby was born Morgan sent word to Guinevere of what had happened. Furious, Guinevere banished Lancelot from court during the early outbreaks of the Adversarial War putting Arthur in a difficult position as he needed to rely on his best Knights. For the sake of the Kingdom Arthur chose to ignore Lancelot and Guinevere's affair to focus on the war. Adversarial Wars Morgan began to have vivid visions of the war beyond the borders seeing vast destruction snaking across the land. Her companions also became frightened by what she saw and arranged to return home to their respective lands to prepare for the threat of invasion. Albion joined the alliance with the other great nations of the continents to fight off the Adversarial Forces and war closed in on Albion's borders. During this period, Guinevere and Lancelot escaped together abandoning Camelot and going into hiding together. Morgause of Orkney escaped the island and headed to Camelot for safety going into Arthur's protection where the two engaged in a incestuous affair. Morgan saw visions of the affair and the destruction of Arthur that would be born out of it. Secretly she sent an word to Arthur who had returned to the battlefield, reminding him that Merlin had predicted his May-born child would be his undoing. When Morgause realised she was pregnant with Mordred she quickly left Camelot for Tintagyl where Morgan met her. Morgan planned to help Morgause deliver the baby and then take it into the Vale to raise as her own son, to be the future king of Camelot in Arthur's place. In the meantime she showed "loyalty" to Arthur by presenting him the corpse of peasant's dead baby as his son. However, Morgan was not aware that Morgause had already made an alliance with Merlin who confronted Morgan as she tried to escape with Mordred. Merlin admitted to her that it was he who was the Emperor behind the Adversarial Forces as Arthur had failed to be the King Merlin had wished, he would be destroyed in the flames and Mordred would be the true king of Albion. He once again told Morgan that there was no fate for her, save for that of delivering Arthur's body to Avalon, he then disappeared with Morgause and the baby Mordred. Morgan decided to go to Arthur and admit the truth of what had been said and done. Morgan was now incensed to thwart Merlin's plans, since he had destroyed her family for Arthur and on a whim had abandoned his original plans. Similarly desperate, Arthur had no choice but to accept Morgan's help fighting the war. Morgan tried to use her spells and magic to help in the battles and had several small successes but was almost always overcome in the larger capacity by Merlin's magic. The borders of Albion slowly closed in, being the last stronghold against the Empire, until eventually Camelot was the last seat, protected mostly by Arthur's presence but with little kingdom to reign. Morgause and Mordred attended court in the name of a great army surrounding the city. Mordred admitted Arthur's shame to his last supporters and threatened to attack Camelot if Arthur did not abdicate. Morgan and Sir Kay entered into private discussions with Arthur, since Mordred bore Pendragon blood he would be able to rule a united Albion, and with a larger, stronger army behind him there was little chance of Arthur winning in battle. Morgan persuaded Arthur to go into hiding in search of the exiled people who had disappeared through The Gates many years before but had long since been shut. After the abdication Morgan traveled with Arthur to the lake where he threw his sword back to the Lady of the Lake before escaping to an Ancient stone circle in the valleys of Bod-Mynydd. Morgan told Arthur that she could open a passageway to the other exiles at extreme cost to her own magic and health, and that when they emerged on the other side Arthur had to promise to care for her during her recovery. Life as Scarlet Morgan and Arthur arrived in the Isle, Morgan was weakened by the spell she cast and was immediately hospitalised following Arthur's explanation to Prince James. Due to Arthur's importance and concern for drop in moral his loss would cause the Isle, Prince James gave Arthur and Morgan absolute anonymity and provided a house for them on the wealthy hillside of the island. Morgan spent the first few months bedridden with Arthur taking care of her as he promised. Sometime during this early period Morgan began to go by the name Scarlet. As she began to recover she found that she no longer had her magic, or the strength to conjure it and became confused and disillusion about who and where she was wandering off. She was mistaken for a prostitute dueto her slovenly appearance, she accepted payment when she was propositioned. She was often caught wandering out during the night and brought home or to the jail by the guards. Arthur tried to stop her from leaving and tried to engage her in employment with her knowledge of herbs but Morgan failed to focus on her tasks. One evening while out late she was noticed by Doctor Whale who became concerned by her erratic behaviour, concerned for her he took her to his villa to examine her. Whale realised that she was not ill and noted that she spoke lucidly about her situation. He propositioned her to stay the night at his villa which she accepted. This began a long standing arrangement between the two as Morgan became his mistress. Morgan did not live with Whale permanently but when she was he kept her in fine clothing. She accompanied him to many elite events on the Isle and became a well known socialite among the ruling class many of whom became her lovers. During this time she was introduced to Liam Jones at his famous Pleasure House in the company of Doctor Whale. For the first time in years Morgan sensed her magic again at the sight of him, noting something peculiar about his spirit, inwardly comparing him to how she had felt upon seeing Lancelot for the first time. She greatly unnerved Liam when she approached him to ask about his dual-spirit, following and watching him incessantly. She began to grow obsessed by him and attended his events even without her companions despite Liam protestations. Liam claimed he was disinterested with Morgan as she was a courtesan. However, he slowly came to realise that Morgan was the only one who had some understanding of the split of his fate. This persuaded Liam to speak to Morgan in depth, and he became suspicious that she was more than just a courtesan and that she was lying about her history. The two embarked in a relationship whereby Morgan agreed to end her arrangement with Dr Whale and the others. Eventually Morgan admitted her and Arthur's true identities and Liam, upon realising that she was the enchantress of his new fate. Morgan became pregnant with Liam's child and agreed to marry him following his proposal. Their first child, Tristan was born later that year. Morgan adored Tristan and became a devoted mother to him. Over the years as she became more focused on her role as a mother, Liam's behaviour grew more erratic, spurred on by both the claustrophobia of the Isle and the stale leadership. He became resentful for Tristan's closeness to his mother, and his favour of his Uncle Arthur over Liam. This put a great strain on Morgan and Liam's relationship which steadily began to fall apart. Eventually the roles would be reversed, as Tristan grew older Morgan became more engaged with her old magic and the visions of Merlin and of Albion began to return. Morgan became obsessed with Tristan's progress, forseeing him as a great warrior, this coincided with Arthur's gradual ascent to power following Prince James' downfall. Liam and Arthur went into competition against each other over leadership and Liam was angered by Morgan's lack of support and clear favour for her brother's campaign to Regency. Morgan's relationship with Tristan began to evolve into an incestuous, sexual one, arousing Liam's suspicion. Liam tried to remove Tristan from the situation but was met with scorn from both Morgan and Tristan. Morgan pushed Tristan into training with Lancelot and isolating him from his father. Morgan then fell pregnant a with her and Liam's second child, Ava. Morgan was less devoted as a mother the second time and as soon as Ava was three and less dependent on her mother, Morgan returned to her focus on Tristan. She also began to descend deeper and deeper into her own visions. Liam tried to calm her down causing Morgan to violently attack him and then escape the Isle. Return to Albion